User blog:J1coupe/Warcraft Royale. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 3.
Happy New Years, everybody, and you know what that means! A whole new year for you to enjoy my god damn battles that would never stop to just pop up every time you thought they went away! Also, I would like to dedicate this battle to my everlasting fellow WoWser, Lak. This took forever, man. Today, I have brought the four most infamous villains of the World of Warcraft Lore, four final bosses of each Expansion Pack to come and face each other in a massive rap battle! Unlike let's say Rasputin vs Stalin, these four characters would diss the other three in their verses, dissing everyone that jumps on this royale! I know that means the disses may be shallow, but I tried my best. We have four contestants: A demon night elf, Illidan Stormrage from the Burning Crusade, leader of the scourage, Lich King from the Wrath of the Lich King, The strongest dragonkin and the Aspect of Death, Deathwing from the Cataclysm, and lastly the dark Warchief of the Iron Horde, Garrosh Hellscream from the Mists of Pandaria! So who would reign supreme in the ultimate Craft of lyrical War? Let's find out... shall we? As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Illidan_1.png|Illidan Stormrage Lich_1.png|Lich KIng Death_1.png|Deathwing Garrosh_1.png|Garrosh Hellscream EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESSSS-''' '''BATTLE ROYALE! ILLIDAN STORMRAGE! VERSUS! LICH KING! BEGIN! Illidan Stormrage: (starts at 0:10) You all dare enter my realm? Then prepare to face my blade I spit like a Storm in a'' Rage'', you can call it my Burning Crusade your principle of being Invincible is typical, mythical, not sensible it's not possible for a criminal to win against this elf in a pinnacle I'm the Scourge of Azeroth, avoiding all of the Leech-King's disses This Putricide of Patriciding Prince would never be able to win this The Hour of Twilight ''falls, Dragonkin, now the ''End Time awaits you about to take a toll like it's the battle of Grim Batol, a déjà vu! Lastly it's the Warlord of Dreanor, who got captured by Pandas, you'll be letting out a fierce Gorehowl when I finish my stanza! I can see my flames consuming you, even if I'm visually impaired to try Kil'Jaden's most trusted servant? YOU ARE NOT PREPARED! Lich King: (start at 0:43) Frostmourne Hungers! Prepare to face the mighty King's cold, People call me Rich King for when I rap I spit Diamond and Gold, you'll be Gul'DONE, cut you up like it's gates of Frozen Throne, it's another 10,000 years in prison until you're nothing left but bones! The betrayer has been betrayed, no wonder you're stuck in your temple, this "Blind, half-night elf mongrel" can't never match up to my level. And the Deathly Wyrm gets to see my horrific Aspect of distortion, Shattering your dreams, Pain and'' Agony'' in'' Cataclysmic'' proportions. you're like your dad, Hellscream, an orc with a muscle for his brains, let your exile over in Outland begin again, for it's end of your reign, you have no odds against my fury, now the era of living are done, all will fall like the Lordaeron; For now... WE ARE ONE. (The background turns red, and Deathwing appears from the sky, roaring, and changing into his half-human form.) Deathwing: (start at 1:14) The Destroyer is awoken, and it's the Great Sundering I bring, the whole pack of sad mortals will burn beneath the shadow of my wings! I'm the Bane of Fallen King, against me you'll be nothing but a corpse, sink this poor Menethil ''like a harbor named after him, of course. And an orc trying to face me? millions of clans of yours I've en''Thrall''ed, this turd would let out a ''Hellscream for against me you'd be appalled, by the Pandas you're notorious, what happened to orcs being glorious? But there's no parallel world of this battle where you would be victorious! And it's an elf betrayed by everyone, who still loves his sister-in-law a Shadowsong shall lean over you if you dare try Deathwing's Maw I am Cataclysm! Inevitable! Indomitable! A pivotal that's indisputable! I won't dare question the'' Aspect of Death'' when your fate is predictable. (The background switches to Pandaria, and Garrosh Hellscream walks out.) Garrosh Hellscream: (start at 1:45) Lok'tar Ogar! who dare mock the best chieftain ever created? all who challenge me will burn in the fires of my hatred! And no night elf stuck beneath his brother's shadows can stop me destroy you like an Eye of Sargeras, but it's not like you can see! And for the Aspect of Death, I'll crush your tiny'' Dragon Soul'', your fame got buried Deepholm, this wyrm is no better than a Gnoll! you little reptile, I'll burn you as black as your'' Dragonflight'', ' ''Death incarnate got incarcerated, you're all roar and no bite! Don't mock us, undead, we shoved Iron Horde inside your'' Proud-whore'' it was us orcs who blew her mind, and as well as her Theramore It's my'' Siege against you fools, you ''Orgrimm-aren't going to win hear the true Horde's Warsong, for your glimpse of hope grows dim! '''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP! EPIC, EPIC RAP! BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! EPIC RAP! EPIC, EPIC RAP! BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! EPIC RAP! EPIC, EPIC RAP! BA! TTLES! OF! VI! DE! OH! GAMESSSSSS!!! Poll WHO WON? Illidan Stormrage Lich King Deathwing Garrosh Hellscream Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts